At a Bar
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: At a Bar Naruto is infatuated with a mysterious someone he has never met until that 'someone' takes an interest in him. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Newer work, about 6-8 months old.

Original Y! Comment:

Alrighty, this took FOREVER because..... I kinda got carried away :sweatdrop:

Frau, I really hope you like this and I know it might seem like it's SasuNaru, but it's NOT it's NARUSasu, and haha, all the being in Naruto's head for Damaged kept me in there which is why it's mostly from Naruto's point of view and I apologize for the over use of calling Sasuke beautiful *couldn't help mehself* And thank you for giving me the initial spark for the idea this one started with *hugs* 3

***EDIT***

I fixed some spelling/grammar/punctuiation problems and a few plot things in anticipation for more chapters, I'll be working on chapter two later, so sorry for the spam everyone, you dont have to read it again if you don't wanna!

For FrauFleischmann on y!

* * *

Crystal blue orbs watched as the pale fingers skimmed fluidly over the ivory keys, mesmerized by their movement as the sharp but soft melody flowed from the stage. All eyes in the bar, lit in a monotone fashion, were on the raven haired man playing the large, black lacquered, piano in the center of the room; even as they ate their lobsters and sipped on their expensive wines. His tall, dark, and handsome physique appealed to more than just the females in the exquisite restaurant and on some level he seemed to be conscious of the fact and used it, moving in such a way as to ignite fire deep within those who dared to look into his onyx colored eyes.

Right now those beautiful orbs were hidden under pale lids, shrouded by long, inky, blue-black bangs that gently swayed with the music. The back of the raven hair stuck up, almost spiky but nothing fancy, unhindered and natural. His chin dropped slightly lower while the tempo increased, the music hit a crescendo and turned darker, more somber, almost heartbreaking in nature before those talented fingers pulled back, executing a decrescendo perfectly. The raven bangs slid back over high cheek bones as he lifted his head slowly revealing the beautiful face that the dark locks had been hiding all along. The soft, creamy skin seemed to glow ever so slightly in the dimmed spotlight he was under. He was beautiful, he was perfect in every way.

A soft sigh escaped sun kissed lips when those dark eyes lifted up, gradually revealed to him from under thick, dark lashes. Those bewitching, endless pools locked onto his cerulean ones from over the grand piano. Midnight eyes seemed to pierce him all the way though, penetrating his every thought as if reading him, they seemed to swallow him whole, showing emotions deep within but only under an icy surface that was thick and hard, keeping their enchanting owner separated from the rest of the world.

Oh what he would do to get the chance to melt that facade, take off that stoic mask and render the alluring man speechless, breathless, exposed. _His._ His alone to see honestly, completely.

His attention was pulled down to the deft tongue that was slowly running over plump, pink lips which were curled up slightly to one side in a lopsided smirk as the thick muscle moistened the soft flesh just before that deep, sultry voice entered his senses, singing along with the anguished sound that Naruto's body was suddenly falling in rhythm with. He missed the first few lines as he simply watched the other's lips move, making every word sound sensual and just for him.

"...The moment that our skin touched, our lips brushed all my dreams came true... ...And now I can't stop this heartache, this yearning, burning..." He paused, pulling in a small, quick breath, his voice groaning, the sound deep and sultry. "...desperately I'm needing, begging, pleading... ...longing just for you, Love... ...Come stay with me, stay with me forever... just like this... Come take me, lay me down and leave me wanting more... Ah, Claim me because I'm already yours... ...I'm already yours..."

He felt like he was melting, cracking, turning into a puddle of bright yellow and caramel goo under those emotional eyes, those beautiful, dark, bottomless orbs. The words, the music and that voice, that beautiful, lust-filled voice continued to lull him into an illusionary world where it was only them, and them alone; everything else just faded into darkness.

Warm, golden hands ran over that deliciously creamy body, tracing every line, every curve of the lithe, lean muscular frame. A knowing tongue followed those hands tasting, memorizing, rolling up over the taunt flesh until it dipped into the affectionate, experienced mouth. Hot breaths rolled like waves over the chilled skin, illuminated by the soft lighting coming from somewhere around them, heating both bodies up, fanning the fires within them to crave for more, want, need more... oh, so much more.

A hitched gasp, air caught suddenly in surprise while the body writhed with lust.

Another breath passed over the fair skin, lips ghosting just above, teasing with chaste kisses and soft nips. Blood quickened though veins as their pulses increased; now moving much faster than the ministrations that were being lavished upon the milky, flawless flesh that arched up into the perfectly bronzed body. The gorgeous voice moaned out his name, the deep sound rolling over those supple lips breathlessly as he writhed into the attentive body hovering just above...

Naruto blinked, his eyes clearing up from the dream world that he had been delightfully lost in. The moisture clinging desperately to his eyes was absorbed back into his body as he blinked again. He was slightly disoriented having lost the pull of those onyx pools which had disappeared under a flutter of dark lashes. The captivating body increased the tempo again moving in time with the skillful hands as they worked the keys quickly drawing out the emotional music. He was devastatingly beautiful while those lips parted and his voice spilled over those succulent lips, pouring out his heart while keeping everything locked up deep inside. He was a tease, oh god he was a fucking seductive, gorgeous tease.

Naruto imagined, envisioned, just like he did every Thursday, that this stunning man played for him and him alone, that when their eyes met they would fall in love all over again, that their passion for one another spiraled out of control as they slowly became more lost in each other, more enthralled in their lust that nether wanted to part, that they would stay together for all time, their souls melted together as one.

Another soft sigh escaped him when the music ended. The sound of everyone clapping assaulted him, harshly running the illusion and instantly washing away his peace as the disgusting noise brought him back into the real world. The one he was trying so hard to lose himself from.

The raven haired man stood and departed without even a bow, walking away from the instrument that Naruto swore would be his downfall, or maybe... Yes, it was defiantly that man's voice that would cause him to fall, well... fall harder than what he already had. He lifted his drink up, swirling it around a few times in the fancy crystal because the ice melted while he had watched the performance; tainting the tarnished brown liquid before he pressed the cool glass to his lips and swallowed.

Azure orbs moved around the room languidly, taking in everything that he had grown to hate. It cost him two day's pay from the ramen shop but coming here on this night was always worth it. _Always._ Sometimes he wished he had this life, the money, the fancy clothes, cars, chicks swooning over him, wanting him, but then he remembered that money wasn't everything, it didn't make you happy; people did, friends and family... _Love._ Nope, he'd never trade those things in for any amount of money in the world...unless he could buy that smoldering hot man...

A pale brow arched with the thought before the waitress interrupted his musings and he turned to her. Bright sunny locks shifted with the quick movement, covering his eyes as he watched her set down another fancy, crystal glass of whiskey while taking up his empty one.

"...From the gentleman over there." She whispered softly, pointing her perfectly manicured finger in the direction of the bar from over her shoulder then departed as quickly as she had come.

Blue iris' quickly scanned the people, the men in stiff suits, the women scantily dressed by their sides, laughing and drinking without a care in the world as they sat on the red velvet stools running parallel with the deep cherry stained wood of the bar. His eyes stopped on the one person facing him, the one person standing out from everyone else.

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair as those gorgeous dark pools locked onto him and their owner slipped from his perch, heading in his immediate direction. He panicked, though outwardly he stayed as calm as he could, simply straightening out his light blue oxford shirt, the same one he wore every Thursday; the top two buttons were undone to keep himself from suffocating (which he could have sworn he was since his lungs suddenly decided to turn on him, Damnit). No. Naruto Uzumaki didn't panic! He was sexy, he was stylish (in his own way), he was wanted, he was a bronzed- ...a blonde, blue-eyed, bronzed god- ..._sex_ god in disguise.

A devilish yet playful, foxy grin slowly spread with the thought. The man he had been pinning for, yearning for, for the past two months was headed towards him. He had noticed _him_ and was coming over to say hello, to tell him that he wanted him, that he need him, needed to know how it felt, that he craved to have his long, thick shaft deep within his moon kissed flesh, to-

"You're drooling."

"Am not!" Naruto reflexively wiped under his lower lip causing a smirk to curl on those succulent pale lips.

_Damnit!_

"Hnnn," Those magical, slender digits curled over the back of the chair beside him, pulling it away from the small table before their owner lowered himself into the luxuriously plush cushioned chair, crossing his legs as he settled. "There's a little puddle there on the table cloth..." He pointed down at the buttery colored silk sheet draped over the heavy wood table. "It dribbled down your chin while-"

"Shut _up_!" Naruto hissed out softly, leaning forward slightly as he did so as to not disturb everyone else around them. "I was only drooling because I was thinking about how hungry I am!" He added defensively, flopping back against the chair.

"Hn." The other's reply was short, more like a small dismissive huff. He lifted his own glass languorously to his mouth, letting the rim settle lightly against his lower lip then tilted it up enough so that the deep maroon liquid slid over it, momentarily staining the succulent pink a deep crimson before a tongue lapped up the parting drop. Naruto couldn't pull his eyes away. Oh god, he was even more riveting up close.

"You're staring again."

"Don't flatter yourself; I was waiting for you to spill it." Naruto looked away quickly, turning his head to stare a nothing in particular as his fingers tapped almost nervously against his chilled glass. This was not what he expected at all. No. This was supposed to be prefect, meaningful. He was supposed to be charming and that... that... _bastard_ was supposed to fall head over heals for _him_.

"So then I guess you _aren't_ the one who is here every Thursday to watch me play?" The raven took another long, slow drink, resting his elbow on the table before bringing the base of the wine glass down next to his arm, but not letting go of it. "And here I was about to introduce myself to the wrong, gorgeous blonde."

Naruto immediately grabbed the dark haired man's sleeve once he had uncrossed his legs in preparation to stand and leave. "Don't."

Their eyes met and it caused his pulse to instantly quicken, his stomach fluttered softly and his body heated up, reacting in a way much like it did when he listened to the other play.

A grin quickly formed on sun kissed lips. "I'm the right sexy blonde." Naruto let go of the crimson sleeve, ignoring the fact that he had wrinkled the folded up cuff, but now noticing that the color flattered the creamy skin perfectly.

"Naruto." He stated proudly holding out his hand for the other to shake when he had settled back into the chair.

"Hn."

There was that damn noise again and the stoic man made no attempt to further his reply, only lifted his glass up to his lips and took another languid drink.

"Well if you're just going to be a bastard and make me guess your name..." Naruto shrugged and lifted his own glass up to swallow down the bitter liquid in one gulp.

"Sasuke." The sultry voice made the name sound like a sin, a sin that he would gladly give up his soul to commit... repeatedly.

Naruto's grin widened and he completely forgot about taking a drink; he was too busy picturing himself whispering that name huskily against a pale ear, his own now coming out in breathy, incoherent pants against his cheek as they moved with each other, grinded and writhed together, panting with the strain of their movements. Now that man, the man he had been yearning for, craving for, fantasizing about since the first time he'd seen him, had a name.

"_Sasuke_." Naruto repeated huskily still half lost in his own brain. He quickly snapped out of it when a few thick drops of his drink slipped from his glass and landed on his groin. Apparently he had missed his mouth while strong thighs wrapped around his waist while cries of pleasure poured over those pink, pouty lips-

"Tch, moron."

Another few drops landed, completely pulling Naruto from his wandering fantasies.

"Do you need a bib?" Sasuke's eyes drifted down to the quickly absorbing droplets as they stained the khakis the blonde had worn.

"No!" Naruto growled lowly as he grabbed the cloth napkin and began to quickly rub the spots from his crotch. A smug smirk slowly curled onto the raven lips as he watched the napkin move furiously against the wet material, knowing that it was too late to rid the beige pants of the droplets.

"Great, now I'm going to stink and look like I wet myself..." He mumbled under his breath as the dark, moist spots didn't disappear. His rubbing only made them worse, melding them together into one much larger patch. "_Shit..._" The alcohol gently stung the sensitive flesh beneath.

"I don't live far from here; you can dry them at my place." Sasuke set down his now empty glass, fingers uncurling from the stem as he continued to watch every move the blonde made. Wheat brows curled up in startled confusion as the offer was absorbed into the other's brain. Naruto's expression quickly changed, a small grin graced the tanned lips.

"Alright." He agreed readily before lifting up the crystal glass in front of him and gulping down the rest of the burning liquid in one go.

Sasuke's smirk returned as he stood. "Get your coat; I'll meet you out front." He instructed before turning and leaving the other on his own.

Naruto stared at the retreating back, watching as those dark spikes, (the ones oddly resembling a duck butt now that he looked closer at them), disappeared behind a dark cherry stained door with 'Employees Only' scrawled elegantly in the brass that was mounted on it.

He slid the chair away from the table more, leaving a small tip with the money to pay for his drink. He then made his way towards the front of the restaurant, the coat check located in a small alcove just to the left of the entrance. The woman behind the counter smiled sweetly at him before she turned to retrieve his suede coat, handing it to him and thanking him for his business with them. Naruto returned the smile as he pulled the soft, dark material onto his shoulders offering the woman a pleasant evening.

He was now glad that he had walked instead of using his car to travel the few blocks that separated the ramen stand from this place, the place he had stumbled upon by chance, the same place that he had been drawn into by that alluring voice.

The cool night air hit him, stinging his warm cheeks as he walked down the deep red carpet, protected from the soft drizzle by arched awning. Blue eyes scanned the dimly lit street, looking for a car he suddenly realized he wouldn't recognize as the other man's. The squeal of tires ripped though the otherwise placid night air and he whipped his head in the direction of the sound, eyes drawn to the shining, black Skyline GTR that was coming right at him.

The beautiful car purred to a halt directly in front of him before the door opened.

"Get in, Blondie." Sasuke's velvety voice called to him from the driver's side. Naruto growled softly to himself as he gripped the tinted window and stepped down off the sidewalk to slide into the posh sports car.

"Don't call me that." He grumpled and slammed the door shut just before Sasuke accelerated, screeching from the curb and into the light traffic.

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: There is a chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

A/N: Chapter two

EDIT: Alright, after much debate, the idea I had for this, has turned and turned, till it turned on me and pretty much gave me rabies. Idk what's what anymore, so instead, I'm starting all over again -sigh- so.. what's here is here and this is it. I'm not going to mess with this story anymore. It's what it is and that's all it is going to be. I apologize to anyone who had been looking forward to more of this, but hopefully whatever my traitor of a brain comes up with will be better and hopefully make amends for any disappoints the abrupt halt of this one has caused.

Original y! comment:

ah ha! so here it is, chapter 2 of the "Drabble" that FrauFleischmann requested.

As none of the stuff I've posted here lately has been beta-ed I apologize for any repeated nouns/pronouns/verbs and any mistakes (As well as my crappy description of Sasuke's home), my eyes can only take so much before it's more like so I hope this chapter lived up to the first!! (and remember, there's more coming!)

and Thank Skully for helping me pick out the song!

Alright, just so everyone can be on the same page, the song in this chapter is Time is Running Out by Muse. They didn't have an acoustic version, but I found one by an amateur that's pretty good...so here's a link to listen/download it (if you like to) Acoustic Version as for the original song (take out the spaces: http : / / www . ortopilot . com / ...mp3), here's The Music Video (again, take out the spaces: http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?vaaNfQCqclW4 ).

* * *

Naruto suddenly and very quickly reached for his seat belt, with the way Sasuke had pulled up to the curb, the fact that the dark haired man had his own on, and the sharp turn he had just taken, he thought it might be a good idea to use it.

Didn't he have a glass of wine? Should he really be driving? _Shiiit..._ Sasuke accelerated into the next turn, drifting around the corner and into traffic.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me before we get there?"

"Hn."

Another growl, this time unhindered, rumbled though his chest at that sound, that infuriating, maddening, dismissive response. What, did he only have a limited vocabulary? Naruto snirked quietly to himself as he wondered what other sounds he could coax out of the beautiful man sitting next to him, oh what wonderful, sexy sounds he imagined that voice could make as they writhed together on-

"I don't appreciate drool on my upholstery."

"I'm not-!" Naruto turned to see the knowing smirk curled on those perfect lips, those delicious, soft lips.

The smirk grew.

"Mmm, you will be." Sasuke was practically purring as he teased him. The sound caused Naruto to want to melt against that pale body and claim it for his own before anyone else had the chance to even look at him.

Instead he settled for denial. "How much longer? I thought you said you lived close by."

"Tch, moron, I said I didn't live far." He turned sharply to the left, the quick action shifted them both in their seats, harshly throwing them to the right. The rain was slowly picking up, padding softly against the windshield as the car easily sped though green lights and intersections, ducking and weaving though the now heavier traffic. "I'm just up there."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto caught the quick movement of the ebony bangs as Sasuke gave a quick nod forward. He gaped slightly, not expecting someone who sang in a ritzy club to be like one of the bars patrons. The building was at least twenty-five stories high, the black steel was set off, glistening in the rain and light pouring out from various windows of the people who were at home in their swanky apartments with their prissy furniture and their assloads of cash.

Naruto's jaw tightened almost painfully as his blood began to boil. "You live _there_?"

"Hn." Was the only response he was offered.

Arh! No! This wasn't happening. He _sooo_ didn't fall for one of those stuck up, snobby, Mr. I'm-better-than-**everybody**'s. No... just... ...NO!

"Hnph, yourself, asshole." Naruto growled crossing his arms over his chest. "Forget drying my pants. Just take me back to the bar." He was furious with himself. God, of all the people to fall for...

"What the fuck is your problem, Dobe?" Sasuke sped up with his hostility, entering the parking garage going at least 50 and scaring the shit out of the unprepared security guard.

"You, you bastard. That's what's my problem." He turned to glare at the other man. Fuck! He was still just as pretty, and still just as appetizing and fuckable.

_Goddamnit!_

Naruto was suddenly jolted forward, his hands instinctively shooting out to press against the dashboard so he didn't hit it, though, his knee did, and painfully. "Jeez, you asshole!" He rubbed the now sore spot.

"What's so wrong with me living here?" Sasuke turned off the ignition having parked in his reserved space. Dark eyes were narrowed angrily at the blonde as he waited for an answer. Naruto stared at his hand that was gently massaging out the pain in his kneecap. Really, the guy hadn't been a jerk to him until he had said something.

"Nothing... sorry." He muttered though a slight pout. He could feel the other's watchful gaze on him as he became aware of his own childish actions. He'd jumped to conclusions based solely on where Sasuke lived without actually knowing anything about him. "Can we go in now? I'm kinda cold." Naruto turned to look up at Sasuke, their eyes locking for a few seconds before a grin slowly formed on his lips. "I might even let you take my pants off for me." He winked, making the gesture overly dramatic and snickering as those dark eyes widened slightly before a playful smirk settled on the soft, but masculine features.

"You have to get out of the car first." Sasuke rolled his eyes, since he had already had his door opened a crack.

Naruto scoffed and exited the car, the wind instantly chilling him to the bone as it hit him from this new height. When had they gone up? Apparently he didn't realize where they were heading though his anger.

Sasuke lead him to an elevator that was close by, they only waited a few seconds before the heavy doors opened, flooding them with warmth from inside the small cart. Naruto sighed approvingly, happy that his cock would no longer have to suffer in the cold but the alcohol had seeped into his boxers a bit more during the ride so he still continued to feel the oppressing burn from the stinging liquid.

Their ride up didn't last longer than a minute as they were lifted higher into the ritzy building. Alright, so this wasn't _that_ bad... heated elevators, personal parking, and probably a great view of the city. He could live with that. Wait...

"You coming?" Sasuke asked as he brushed past him, startling Naruto from his thoughts. He followed a few steps behind since he didn't know where to go.

He had surprised himself, he was already thinking long term and he only knew the raven's name, they'd technically only met tonight and here he was already planning on future meetings. Well, in truth he'd dreamed of something like this, sweeping Sasuke off his feet and then being taken away to somewhere other than his own dingy, smelly, old apartment, away from the life he was used to. Hell, he had even imagined them on some sort of floofy bed with silk sheets a few times while watching the pale skinned man sing.

Sasuke stopped in front of a painted black door, one of the four that were on this floor, the raven's being the farthest the elevator on the left side. Those nimble fingers quickly typed in a numbered code and the locked beeped twice before clicking open, granting them entry. Naruto followed him inside, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that the apartm- ...penthouse was shrouded in.

The soft light from the hallway was cut off as the door was shut behind him, allowing the lights from the city outside the large windows across the room to pour in and illuminate silhouettes of some of the larger objects in the open space. A couch and chairs were ahead of him in the living area with what looked to be very large curtains lining each point where window met wall, and an island counter, which was in the middle of the kitchen was to his right. The rain was padding softly against the thick, tinted glass making everything seem to surreal with how large the space was. Damn, he could fit his apartment in here at _least_ four times.

"Laundry room is this way, take off your shoes." Sasuke's voice broke though his awe and cerulean orbs quickly moved to find the source of the sultry sound before it disappeared down what appeared to be a hallway, noticing that there were stairs at the end of it. Slipping off his shoes rather hastily, Naruto followed after Sasuke, forgetting he still had on his coat while he made his way down the bland hall. There were no pictures anywhere that he could see, no family photos or mementos, nothing that said someone lived here, which caused him to idly wonder why; what could possess someone to not hang anything up?

A light flicked on ahead of him, guiding Naruto to the small rectangular room that housed a black washer and dryer, the dark machines contrasting with the starch white of the rest of the room. Apparently Sasuke liked things simple...

"Take off your pants."

A grin was instantly plastered on Naruto's face. "Gee bastard, I didn't think you wanted me _that_ much. You could at least say please." He shrugged out of the warm coat and tossed it over the top of the front loading dryer, still grinning like a mischievous fox. His grin only grew upon seeing the smug expression that quickly passed over the other's face.

"Now." Sasuke stepped forward, his voice dropping as he kept his dark eyes locked on the sparkling blue ones, as well as invading the blonde's personal space by more than just a few inches. "Mmm," He purred. "Unless you would rather me do it for you." The velvety voice threatened to turn him into a puddle of goo but he resisted, (barely). The sound of his zipper being lowered was loud against the silence that had fallen between them. He didn't even feel the other undo his pants, he had simply felt the way they loosed their grip on him.

"Hn, go ahead, if you're so eager." Naruto lifted his hands away from his hips, allowing his soiled pants to drop and pool around his ankles, his belt buckle clanking loudly as it landed on the tiled floor. Dark orbs rolled before Sasuke bent down, his eyes following slowly after his body as they took in what they could see of the blonde.

"Moron." He mumbled softly, tugging on the thick material still caught around the other's feet and sending him off balance. Naruto grabbed the edge of the dryer to catch himself before he fell over completely. "I might as well wash them, no point stinking up my dryer too."

Once he straightened up, smug grin still in place, Sasuke turned to the washer, dropping the pants into it, only after removing the blond's wallet and cell phone before setting the leather belt on top of the suede coat which was lying on the dryer. "Boxers to... unless you're a masochist." He had seen the tanned man seethe a few times earlier while walking so he was positive the alcohol had soaked completely through.

Naruto would have been embarrassed if the statement didn't sound so much like a challenge. "Well if you want to skip the foreplay that badly..."

"Hn, don't flatter yourself." His voice hinted on playfulness as he eyed Naruto from under the veil of inky locks.

Knowing that he was being watched out of the corner of those dark eyes, he grinned sliding his thumbs in a teasing manner under the hem of his boxers and let the digits linger for a few seconds before he lowered them _slowly_ until his shirt slipped down and covered anything of interest that could have be seen. Pulling his underwear down the rest of the way and then off with one quick swipe, he tossed the boxers at the side of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke dodged but caught the bright orange material in his hand. His tone changed to be more dismissive as he reached for the soap. "My room is upstairs, you can borrow a pair of boxers."

He didn't take offense since he was wanting to get at least a little something else on, the large place was kind of chilly and Naruto defiantly wasn't one to torture some of his most important bits.

Walking back out of the small room and into the plain hall, Naruto headed down the rest of the narrow hallway, finding the winding stairs easily, their silhouette stood out against the lights of the city in the dark. He headed up the stairs, which were carpeted, soft under his sock clad feet. They were light in color which contrasted with the dark tile he had just been walking on, though he couldn't tell exactly what color it was. He was directed up the single, one hundred and eighty degree turn to the second floor.

The room was open, the large windows of the building made up the wall to his right, the curtains were half drawn from the corner farthest from him, shrouding half the bed in shadows. The headboard, or what he assumed to be one, was attached to a spacious bed, which was pushed up against the wall in front of him as he continued farther into the area, past the wall separating the stairs and the large windows from the bed. The large mattress was shrouded in shiny crimson sheets and a black comforter, which looked incredibly inviting to him at the moment as a quick fantasy played though Naruto's head.

Turning to look out the windows, he could see the city below, the view being much better from up here. A soft amused snicker passed through his nostrils. _'If only I had binoculars…'_ He smirked, though he knew they were high enough so that no one could really peep in from out if the huge windows, not without having to climb over the signs perched atop the surrounding buildings.

He turned his gaze from the new view of the city he was presented with back to the bedroom in front of him, blue eyes drawn to the lavish bed.

The moon kissed flesh seemed to glow as he was laid out over the sheets that contrasted with the tone of his skin beautifully; he was almost ethereal spread out and waiting, those dark obsidian eyes looking up at him, lust clearly reflecting back from somewhere deep inside the other. Carmel hands slid slowly up the parted thighs, fingers lightly ghosting over the skin as they moved toward heated flesh. The pad of his thumb brushed over velvety hardness that throbbed with the gentle touch, pulsed just for him...

Blonde locks shook as he blinked slowly, forcing himself to concentrate on locating the underwear he was told would be up here. A dresser was placed directly across from the foot of the bed, separated by a good six feet of khaki carpet, and fucking huge ass TV was mounted on the wall facing the bed with what looked like a few gaming consoles and a DVD player sitting directly below it, neatly placed on top of the dresser. He made his way over to the piece of heavy wood furniture, eyes continuing to scan the room and he noticed a closed door tucked along the wall opposite of the windows. He assumed it was the closet and it made him wonder what else the gorgeous man wore besides clothes that seemed to match his bedding.

Reaching into the first drawer he opened, Naruto pushed aside a watch and what looked like an eyeglasses case, (as well as pushing out the thoughts of undressing Sasuke in favor of staring at his creamy skin), while he continued to look around now curious as to where the bathroom was; being bare for this long with the chilled air assaulting his precious package had his bladder suddenly needing to be emptied. Opening the next drawer down Naruto found the raven's socks and boxers... well, boxer briefs... that were all dark. Did he own _anything_ that _wasn't_ red, navy or black? Digging deeper into the drawer he found a grey pair and grabbed them before shutting the drawer and turning around now set on trying to locate any signs of a bathroom. A door, (one he had neglected to notice in favor of humoring his wandering mind), stood out against the white wall just to the right of where he had been facing the dresser.

Walking over and opening the door Naruto stopped, nearly gasping for the second time tonight. The bathroom was _huge_. Three large windows made up the wall to his left. They were framed by heavy beige curtains that ran from the ceiling to the floor just like the black ones downstairs and the ones in Sasuke's bedroom; they were thrown open as well, allowing the light from outside in. The various array of colors bounced off the large, deep tub that was ahead of him, built up from the floor like some sort of mini spa. (He swore at least four people could fit in the damn thing.) The counters to his left that aligned the wall were a dark marble, which seemingly matched the tile downstairs, as was the floor, the toilet... _'must be the only private thing in this room'_ ...was hidden between two small walls that jutted out like a stall, blocking the perfect view. _'As if them being able to watch you take a bath is any better?'_ He walked around the wall closest to him, laying the borrowed boxers on his shoulder for the time being since he needed his hands to relieve himself.

Leaning back as he pissed, Naruto's blue orbs continued inspecting the lavish bathroom. The shower, which was behind him, was encased in the same dark marble, a silver showerhead shining slightly with a single dim light that was above it, illuminating the other metals inside the heavy stone. It looked to be one of those lavish, 'hit you from all sides' showers, which was a bit strange to him, but then again, it looked as if Sasuke only used the shower in this room anyway. There were only a few towels hanging up, a bar of soap on the sink counter, (aside from his shower necessities which were inside the showering area). _'Where's the damn roll of toilet paper?'_ He shrugged when he couldn't find it after a few seconds of looking and shook himself twice before flushing. There must be a bathroom downstairs that the raven use more often that he did this one.

He imagined seeing all that pale skin wet, his own hands sliding easily up the creamy sides, those arms, and neck to tangle in dark locks which were matted down against that beautiful face; and he'd use his thumb to brush away those few strands that clung to the high cheek bone before pressing a deep kiss on slightly parted lips...

After putting on the slightly tighter undies and tucking his half hard self into the confines of the soft cotton, Naruto headed back out into the bedroom only to have his eyes assaulted by that perfect pale flesh.

"Took you long enough." The sultry voice was muffled slightly by the long sleeved t-shirt that was being pulled down over the dark locks. Naruto watched, entranced as corded muscles moved fluidly under the sunless skin, making it obvious that Sasuke worked out. God, what he'd give to watch beads of sweat roll down that beautiful body... A shiver ran up his spine with the thought of running his tongue up the line of that toned chest to just see what he tasted like.

"You can get lost in here." Naruto commented sadly as the creamy skin disappeared under the dark material. "I hope you didn't kill anyone to get this place." He grinned when Sasuke turned to face him.

"Why kill when sexual favors work just as well?" The smirk on those soft lips suddenly made him feel more at ease. Naruto chuckled softly and followed after the other as he headed back downstairs. At least the bastard had a sense of humor, it would have been awkward if he didn't.

His eyes were drawn to the tightly clad ass in front of him noticing that he had changed out of the dress pants from his job as well as being barefoot. God, he wanted to explore every inch of that creamy skin, memorize every line, every muscle, every joint, and every scar he could find and treasure the fact that he was the only one who knew this man that intimately. Fuck, Sasuke was gorgeous, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so enamored with someone like this. Not only was he (apparently) rich, he had talent, he was beautiful and he was interested in him, no questions asked. It suddenly bothered him a little that they didn't know much about each other, besides their names. Hell, he'd found out more about Sasuke by rummaging though a couple drawers than what the raven knew about him.

"Would you like something to drink? I think I have a sippy cup." Sasuke mused as he opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. He turned around in time to see the playful glare that was aimed at the back of his head.

"And why would _you_ need a sippy cup?" Naruto countered, amused as Sasuke's smug expression dropped into what looked like an easy frown as he took the offered beverage and opened it.

"Hn." Another smirk quickly graced those kissable lips before the rim of the bottle inhibited his view. Naruto chuckled as he lifted his own bottle and took a few gulps. He turned while swallowing to look around a bit more, since sometime while he had been upstairs in the bathroom Sasuke had turned on a light, although it was still rather dim. A piano that was sitting in the corner of the living room instantly caught his attention and he turned back to the raven haired man standing only a few feet away from him, the island counter separating them almost like a barrier. He wondered what other instruments Sasuke could play besides the piano, if any. He wouldn't mind listening to him sing without the distraction or annoyance of other people around to inhibit them.

"So it's not just a job for you then?" His curiosity got the better of him and he nodded at the piano, drawing those dark pools to the instrument in question. Sasuke stared at it for a few seconds, took a quick drink, then turned his gaze back onto Naruto.

"I dabble." He shrugged in a more dismissive manner, sticking one hand into his pocket as the other gripped the half empty bottle. "What about you?" He inquired with another tilt of his drink.

Naruto nearly choked on his beer, he really didn't expect Sasuke to be interested in getting to know him, though he wondered what had actually given him that idea in the first place. Obviously Sasuke was interested in him, otherwise he wouldn't be here in his apartment standing in _his_ underwear.

"I uh..." a hand unconsciously came up to scratch at the back of his head as a sheepish grin pulled at his lips. "I work at Ichiraku's." The slight furrow to the other's elegant brows clued him in to the fact that Sasuke probably wasn't familiar with the place. "It's a ramen shop, the best in town actually..." Naruto smiled proudly before taking another drink.

"You play anything else other than piano?" He smacked himself mentally. This wasn't twenty questions, but he couldn't help himself, he had an insatiable urge to know anything and everything about the beautiful man, who shrugged again before brining his bottle down from his lips.

"I can." He answered, his eyes moving away from Naruto for a second as he swallowed another mouthful of beer.

A soft, knowing smirk formed. "You want a private showing?" Naruto instantly felt his pulse quicken at the idea, he had been thinking that not more than a minute ago...

The sparks that fired between them when he played in the club were intense and he couldn't even fathom how much more intimate it would be here, alone, no matter what the other sang. He wasn't sure if he could stop his mind from wandering into his fantasies; even now, one in particular was coming back to him and he could feel a pulse down below as the possibility of it happening suddenly became very real.

Outwardly Naruto seemed to be pondering the idea for a few seconds and he was thankful that his shirt hung low enough to cover himself, he didn't want Sasuke to know exactly what was passing though his brain.

"Mmm, I can't turn down an offer like that." He couldn't stop the grin from forming around the mouth of his bottle before he drank it down, excitement running rampant though his body.

Sasuke took another sip from his own bottle before setting it down on the counter and walked around the opposite side as he headed toward the piano. Naruto followed eagerly, watching how the other carried himself, he looked so confident, so sure of himself but there was a hint of something else, something he couldn't put his finger on, which itched to find out just what it was.

"You'll have to pick something. CD's are over there." The simple request made him stop and he turned to look at the wall to his right which Sasuke had given a quick nod in regard to.

"Shiit." He murmured softly. He was facing a wall of CD's and movies stacked upon themselves. Where the hell was he supposed to start?

He could feel those dark eyes watching him from a few feet away. Naruto swept his own eyes over the towers quickly. Damn, and he had thought he owned an assload of music, granted most of his was downloaded off the internet, but seriously... this was ridiculous.

Upon closer inspection Naruto noticed that the CD's were in alphabetical order, he wasn't too worried about the movies; he had seducing a raven haired beauty on his mind at the moment. Looking over the artists he picked out a few he knew would be better with piano, maybe guitar and a few just to see if Sasuke would even notice what he picked or not.

A grin slowly formed when he turned to the dark haired man, watching as his obsidian eyes moved down to see his selections. Slender fingers slipped from the pocket they were buried in to grab the corner of one of the plastic cases and he flipped it over to view the song list on the back. Muse. He didn't think that Sasuke would have actually picked that one.

"Just set the other's there..." Sasuke turned, sounding somewhat distracted as he laid the CD case on the top of the piano before walking around it and over to the wall. Naruto leaned to his left to peer around the large instrument to see him bypassing an electric guitar to pick up an acoustic one and a small clamp like looking thing. He shifted back when Sasuke turned around, his dark eyes checking to see if he had moved or not.

"You might want a chair?" He suggested as he worked to put the capo in place. Naruto turned, CD's still in his hand as he looked for a chair to sit in.

His eyes settled on the ones in the living room and he headed over to them, their creamy color stood out in this room particularly since the walls were a deep grey in color. He set the CD's down on the glass table behind the couch before walking around it and flopping gently down into the plush cushions of the closest chair, which happened to face the last cushion of the couch directly. He folded his legs Indian-style and tugged on the elastic of one of his socks just now realizing he still had them on. Glancing over at the other male and seeing his bare feet he tugged the socks off quickly and picked the lingering fuzz from between his toes.

A few soft notes traveled over to him as he stared out of the window behind him, having turned slightly in the chair while Sasuke tuned the instrument. A soft disgruntled grunt followed after a few low notes before a few more higher notes played. The rain, which had picked up considerably, was slowly running down the tinted glass in small rivers, the harsh sound was muffled by the thickness of it. A soft sigh escaped him as he relaxed, shifting again, he leaned back into the comfortable chair while uncrossing his legs and tucking his left under him, the other leg hanging down so that he could curl his toes into the soft crimson rug. Here he was in the man he had been dreaming about's apartment, about to listen to him play and all he could think of was undressing the beautiful man and having his way with him. Everything just felt so right; he was comfortable with the dark eyed beauty and he seemed to be just as comfortable with him.

Azure orbs pulled away from staring idly out at the city when the dark clothed form passed by in his peripheral vision to sit down on the end of the large sofa that was beside him. Turning, he met those beautiful eyes head on, watching as he settled, slender fingers curling around the neck of the polished wood guitar while he positioned it to be played in his lap.

Sasuke strummed softly a few more times before starting to gently pick the strings, the notes were a few octaves lower than what they were in the song, thanks to the capo, but they instantly clued Naruto into which song the raven had chose and a small smirk formed on his sun-kissed lips before those deft digits began to strum a bit quicker, changing the sound from rock to acoustic. He watched as the pale fingers moved slowly up and down the fret with each changing chord before those succulent lips parted and a pink tongue swept over a pouty lower lip, moistening it.

Dark eyes slowly disappeared under pale lids as he began to sing softly, but his voice instantly grew louder after the first syllable. "I think I'm drowning, Asphyxiated..." His head dipped forward slightly so that dark bangs swept down to frame those soft, beautiful features. "I wanna break the spell.. that you've created..."

Onyx orbs were suddenly looking up and locked onto cerulean ones and it sent Naruto's stomach into a flutter. He could instantly see the emotions swimming just under the surface of the stoic façade and the need to melt the ice barrier that was keeping him from being able to see them clearly washed over him. He wanted to slip down in front of Sasuke and pull the other into a tight embrace and never let go.

"You're something beautiful, a contradiction... I wanna play the game, I want the friction..." Blood shot down to his groin as the sparks between them crackled and popped. Images of them grinding together on Sasuke's bed flashed in his brain as a knowing smirk slowly curled onto those lips. He increased his pitch slightly for the next few lines. "Yeah, You... will...be... the death of me...Yeahh, You... will... be... the death of me..."

Naruto released the breath he was unintentionally holding when dark lashes brushed against the pale skin, Sasuke's eyes closing again as he began to strum more furiously, his voice becoming sultry once more. His head tilted forward a bit more as his body began to move with the bridge. "Bury it...I won't let you bury it... I won't let you smother it...I won't let you murder it..."

That beautiful face was presented to him again, a few dark locks slipped in front of closed eyes and his expression was peaceful with the first line of the chorus, but as he began the second those elegant brows furrowed just slightly as he was immersed more into playing. God, Sasuke was really beautiful. "Our time is running out... And our time is running out...You can't push it underground... You can't stop it screaming out..."

His pulse was pounding along with the beat that seemed to flow from those long fingers while they easily moved over the strings. Sasuke slowed again for the next verse, rocking gently as his features smoothed back out into a delicate calm. Naruto wished he would open those beautiful eyes so that he could stare into the hurricane of emotions that rolled just behind the surface of those dark iris'.

Pale lips parted as he began to sing the next verse. "I wanted freedom, but I'm restricted..."

It was as if he had heard his thoughts because as soon as Naruto glanced down to those lips the dark pools appeared again and drew his own up to them.

"I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted... Now that you know I'm trapped. Sense of elation... You'll never dream of... breaking this fixation..." It was hard for him to keep his breath in his lungs. The lyrics seemed to hold more than just words as they continued to stare into one another's eyes.

It hadn't been just his imagination that had created his craving for the beautiful man in front of him, god no... he could see the want in those beautiful ebony eyes, the lust, the yearning to just stop playing and kiss him, touch him, taste him... No, this was defiantly not one sided.

A smirk slowly worked its way onto those succulent lips with the next line. "Yeah, You... will squeeze... the life out of me..."

He began to strum faster and Naruto could feel his blood quickening to match the speed of the music and the passion that so easily flowed out from the gorgeous pale body, their eyes never moving as they seemed to be reading each other's mind, fantasies playing in harmony as they were whisked off into their own little world. Naruto could clearly see that Sasuke wanted him and his own cock was agreeing with him whole heartedly. The tempo picked up with the bridge and it carried his heart along with it, quickening his pulse and speeding up his intake of air.

"Bury it... I won't let you bury it... I won't let you smother it... I won't let you murder it... ...Our time is running out...And our time is running out...You can't push it underground... We can't stop it screaming out... How did it come to this?..."

Those dark eyes disappeared again and Naruto felt his heart drop but it was instantly lifted back up as that sultry voice began to rise in pitch. "Ooooh yayayayayayeah... Ooooh yayayayayayeah... Ooooh yayayaya yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Then they were open again, pulling him back in and igniting the fire deep within him as Sasuke played with the tune a little, mixing a bit of the original melody with the acoustic sound and his tone lowered once more.

"Yeah, You... will suck... the life out of me... Bury it... I won't let you bury it... I won't let you smother it... I won't let you murder it... ...An' our time is running out... And our time is running out... You can't push it underground... We can't stop me screaming out... ...How did it come to this?... Ooooh yayayayayayeah... Ooooh yayayayayayeah... Ooooh yayayaya yeah, yeah, yeah..." Oh shit he was going to cum right there imagining that higher pitch spilling over parted lips as he pounded into that beautiful body before they came together, writhing against crimson sheets. There was no doubt in his mind, he had to have Sasuke, had to claim him for his own before someone else did.

The furious strumming suddenly began to slow into a more intimate tempo and he continued where the song normally ended. Naruto knew he was doing it for them both, calming their beating hearts and soothing their lust into a more manageable level even though Naruto could feel his body humming, heat rolling off him in waves as his fingers and toes tingled pleasantly from the lightness in his stomach.

"Bury it... I won't let you... bury it... I won't let you... smother it... I won't let you murder it... ...Our time is running out... And our time is running out... You can't push it underground... ...You can't stop me screaming out..."

Deft digits strummed a few more soft notes before stopping completely and they were left staring at each other. Naruto's eyes didn't move, they didn't blink, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Something inside him continued to burn while he watched the turbulent string of emotions in those onyx iris' slowly spin and then disappear back into the dark depths as Sasuke began to put on his stoic mask again. He finally blinked and it was if the spell that had been made was broken.

Sasuke stood but his eyes lingered on the blonde for a few seconds before he walked quietly back over to where he kept all his instruments, placing the guitar back on its stand. Why did he feel the need to keep up that emotionless mask? He was always so open when he played in the bar... but the slight surprise that rose to the surface seemed new. Had he-

Naruto wrinkled his brows. God, the bastard was so fucking complicated and he didn't even know that much about him; but what he did know was that they wanted each other. That much was crystal clear. He stood, eyes locking onto the other's silhouette near the piano and his feet carried him over to the crouched from.

The lithe body rose slowly and turned around only to be face to face with one determined set of cerulean orbs. He didn't think, allowing his instincts and his heart take over. A perfectly tanned hand lifted and his fingers curled in.

"_Naruto..._" The sultry voice came out in a whisper and it sent a chill down his spine to hear his name being said in such an innocently seductive way. He ran the backs of his warm fingers over the creamy cheek, his hand sliding beneath the raven bangs that tickled against the back of his hand as he uncurled his fingers and tangled them in dark, silky locks. "What- ?"

Before he could finish the question Naruto pressed his lips against the one's he had been pining for all night. It took a second but once he had gotten over the surprise of his actions Sasuke pressed back into the kiss. He slipped his other hand over a cool cheek, cradling Sasuke's head as he felt those nimble fingers tug lightly on his shirt before he was yanked forward to be pressed against the other's equally heated body.

He slid his tongue out, sweeping it over that plump lip and he felt the warmth from Sasuke's tongue as it brushed lightly against his own. His whole body ignited and his tongue tingled with the spicy taste of the other. God, this was so much better than he had imagined, so much better than what he could have dreamed of. Sasuke was sweet but spicy, almost like those hot cinnamon candies that he loved to steal out of the bowl in the bank (he always snatched a few because one was never enough). He needed to taste more, feel more, he wanted more of him and his body reacted with his craving, rocking against Sasuke as his hand that had been cupping his cheek slid down his side only to stop on his hip, thumb brushing up under the cotton shirt and slowly began to rub small circles over the smooth jutting bone.

Tongues collided more hungrily as the kiss deepened. Lips parted to grant entry to the other man's slick muscle and they explored what they could reach before parting for much needed oxygen. Blonde locks tangled with inky black as their foreheads pressed together and hot pants mingled just under touching noses. God, those eyes were gorgeous, he didn't want to pull away from that dark, lust filled gaze. Fuck, how he wanted to thrust every emotion into life over and over again into those elegant features until he was completely on display just for him.

When he saw Sasuke pulling back, coiling his emotions up into that tight ball he seemed to hide deep within himself he smashed their lips together again, groaning softly when their hardened groins collided.

_I won't let you burry it..._

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: This is it 8D

Original y! comment:

I'm so evil, don't you just love me? :ebil smirk:


End file.
